A New Life
by Fate Lowe
Summary: A mysterious girl has just joined the Preventers as Heero Yuy's new partner. Who is she and how does she know everything about the Gboys and girls?


Disclaimer: Don't own…Don't sue…Please & Thank you.

AN: I'm back!!! It's not like I've been gone that long. I have been wanting to write a story like this for a really long time. The idea of the pacifist princess becoming…oops, almost gave it away. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

A New Life

By: Fate

Preventers HQ: Sanc Kingdom

The entire Preventers force became silent at the news. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian's shuttle had just been blown to pieces. She had been on her way to the Lunar Conference Hall to negotiate peace talks yet again. There were still no leads on whether on not it was a terrorist act.

Heero Yuy's glass fell from his nerveless fingers as he stared wide-eyed at the television. The news reporter had just made the announcement as they showed footage of the explosion.

"Relena…"

They buried the empty casket on top of a hill, underneath the protective branches of a weeping willow. It was a beautiful ceremony. All the pilots and their wives were there, Milliardo, Noin, Duo, Hildi, Trowa, Auora, Quatre, Dorathy, Wufei, and Sally. Also attending were Lady Une, Marimiea, and many delegates from the ESUN. Also there, lurking in the shadows, was Heero Yuy. He hadn't seen any of his former comrades in 3 years. He decided it was best that they not remember the day of Relena's funeral as the day of his return. They slowly dispersed as the day wore on. Finally, when everybody was gone, Heero approached the empty grave. He knelt down and placed a bouquet of wildflowers on the freshly dug up ground. He sat in silence for a few moments, until a single tear fell from his Prussian blue eye. As that tear fell, it was like a dam had broken. Heero collapsed and sobbed uncontrollably. He slowly stopped crying as the rain started falling. He stood in the rain and rested his hand on the top of the tombstone.

"I'm sorry that I did not tell you before, I love you, Angel. I promise you, I will find out who did this and make them pay for taking you away."

He leaned down and kissed the top of the tombstone. He then turned and walked away. Unknown to him, a set of eyes watched him from a distance. The person watching him smiled as his eyes followed the young man out of the cemetery.

**Three months later**

A young woman stirs upon her hospital bed. Slowly a pair of sapphire eyes flutter open.

'Where am I? Wait a minute. Who am I?'

She frantically pulls out her IV needle along with all the other tubes and wires connected to her. An alarm sounds, as she struggles to sit up. Her head suddenly snapped to the door, as an old man walked in.

"So, you've finally woken up."

"Who are you? Where am I? And more importantly, why can't I remember anything of the past?"

The old man smiles to himself.

"Well, young lady. I can't tell you anything of your past for I don't even know who you are. I found you floating in space one day and brought you here, to my base of operations."

"What am I supposed to do now that I have nowhere to go?"

"You could stay here. My colleges and I could train you."

"In what?"

"The art of warfare. You would become the next Perfect Solider."

"That sounds hard but why not. Besides, it doesn't look like I'm going to remember anything anytime soon. What's your name?"

"You can call me Dr. J, young lady."

**Meanwhile at Preventers HQ: Sanc Kingdom**

"Man, it's been three months and we still can't find any leads."

The braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell dropped his head into his hands. Silently, a young man with dark brown hair walked into his office.

"I want to help."

Duo's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Heero!"

Emotionless hazel eyes flashed from behind the short, layered burgundy-red hair of a young woman as she went through her training regimen. She had picked up quickly on the aspects of being a trained assassin. Dr. J was amazed. It had been close to a year since she started her training and she was almost ready for her first real mission. Her daily training included, hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, piloting, explosives, computer hacking, stealth, battle strategies, and a few acrobatics just to keep it interesting. Dr. J watched along with the other four scientists.

"She's almost ready."

The scientists laughed maniacally.

"Yes, she is almost perfect."

"Now, young lady. You have mastered piloting everything that we have put you in. You have also picked up quickly on every other aspect of becoming the Perfect Solider. You have heard of the other Gundam pilots and their Gundams. It is time that I introduce you to yours."

A spotlight flashed on. It shone upon what looked like Wing Zero, with the custom upgrade and a few other alterations. The entire Gundam, from head to toe, was the same color burgundy as her hair. The eyes and the jewel like thing in its chest were the same blood red as her highlights. The wings were black, tipped in orange and yellow, so that they looked aflame.

The young woman got into the cockpit and started adjusting it to suit her personally.

"This is the Gundam Dark Angel. It is an upgraded version of the Wing Zero. Not only does it have the Zero system, it also has an integrated AI."

"AI system engage." the young woman stated, monotonously.

"Good morning Fate."

"It has all the same weapons as the Wing Zero as well as a cloaking device, radio jammers, and a retractable heat rod. You have one month to completely master this suit. At the end of the month, you will be given your first mission."

**One month later**

The five pilots along with Milliardo, Noin, Sally, and Hildi sat in the conference room. As their Commander walked in, they all stood and saluted.

"You know that isn't necessary. Please be seated."

They sat down following their Commander.

"Has there been any news on the new terrorist group from Northern Iraq?"

"Eliminated."

"Very good, Preventer Phoenix."

"Now any word on the incident that happened a year ago?"

Everyone was silent. This came up at every conference. The result is always the same.

"I see. Well, keep trying. We will not quit until we have the answers. Now for your new assignments. Death and Scavenger, you will be guarding the President on his trip to L2. Flight and Heart, you will be guarding his family while he is in space. Water and Dragon, you are being sent to a resource satellite that we believe is being used as a base, for reconnaissance. Wind and Fire, keep up the search for any information on the incident involving the late Vice Foreign Minister."

"I would like to join them."

"No, Phoenix. You are to pick up your partner at the spaceport tomorrow morning. You are then to show her the ropes."

"I don't need a partner."

"I think it's time you got one anyway, and that's an order. Dismissed."

Heero leaned against the wall near the landing strip. His Prussian blue eyes opened as he heard the approaching shuttle. When the shuttle landed, the hatch opened. A small figure, clad in a flight suit emerged from within. It walked up to him, as it removed the helmet.

"Preventer Phoenix, pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero, Heero Yuy."

"Correct, and you are?"

"Fate Lowe, it's a pleasure." the redhead standing before him replied.

Heero's eyes opened wide at the sound of the surname.

"Lowe?"

"Yes. Although, it's only a code name. You of all people should know that us Perfect Soldiers can't go around giving out our real names, now can we Odin?"

She smirked at the look of confusion on his face.

"How do you know my true name?"

"I know all about you and the other pilots. I did have the best teachers after all. I'm going to go get out of this suit. After that, we need to get Dark Angel loaded and to the hanger before anybody finds out about her."

"Dark Angel?"

"My Gundam." she whispered, before she turned and walked back into the shuttle.

Heero stood, unmoving, for a few moments, absorbing everything that she had just said.

'Fate Lowe. She knows my name. She also pilots a Gundam and calls herself a Perfect Solider. She might be dangerous. I must find out who she really is, and fast.'

"Hey, Yuy. You coming?"

Heero snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He looked over towards a truck. She was standing there waiting for him. She was now wearing a form-fitting, blood red tank top, a pair of very short, very tight black shorts, and a pair of red and black tennis shoes. Heero walked towards the truck and jumped in the passenger's seat. Fate jumped up into the driver's seat next to him and they headed towards the Preventers secret hanger. When they arrived, Heero turned to the woman sitting beside him.

"How did you know where this was?"

"I told you before. I know more than you think."

She got out of the truck at walked around back. Heero got out and followed her. She took the covering off of her Gundam.

"Wing Zero?"

"No. Better. This is Dark Angel. It has all the abilities, systems, and weapons as the Wing Zero. It also has the cloaking device and radio jammers of the Deathscythe Hell, the retractable heat rod from Epyon, and an integrated AI system."

Fate jumped onto the truck and entered the cockpit.

"AI system engage."

Heero watched as the Gundam came to life.

"Good morning Fate."

"Good morning Angel."

The Gundam stood and started walking through the hanger towards an empty spot next to Wing Zero. When in place, Fate jumped down and landed on her feet. She turned towards her Gundam.

"Shut down."

The cockpit closed and the Gundam, once again became dark. Fate turned and walked back towards Heero.

"Impressive machine. Who built it?"

"I think you know who built it. They were the same ones that trained me."

"Dr. J?"

"Yes, along with the other four."

"I see. That's how you know so much about us."

"Yes."

"Then, tell me. What's your real name?"

Fate gave Heero a deathglare that rivaled one of his own.

"I don't know."

"I see. So you are as I once was. A solider without a name or a past. How long have they been training you?"

"I was only there for a year."

"I see. What kind of training had you had before that."

"None. As far as I know."

"What? You were trained to be a Perfect Solider in only a year?"

"Yes. I was in a coma previous to that. When I awoke, I couldn't remember a thing. They took me in and trained me. Not only do I have all the abilities of the Perfect Solider, but also the God-of-Death's stealth, No-name's acrobatics, the Desert Prince's strategic brain, and the lone descendant of the Long clan's martial arts abilities."

Heero was struck speechless.

'She's got all of our best abilities and the most advanced Gundam I've ever seen? What were those old men thinking? Are they trying to replace us all?'

"We need to get going."

"Alright."

They got into Heero's car, which he had parked there before heading to the spaceport, and drove towards Preventers HQ.

"Nothing. I'm beginning to think that it really was an accident."

"That could be the answer we were all looking for. The one that we just refused to believe."

"But, why was her body never found?"

"I know you don't want to hear this Milliardo, but maybe there was nothing left to be found."

Lucrezia had tears spilling down her cheeks as she said the last words. She hated thinking of Relena dieing like that. It tore her up inside. She could only imagine what it did to the man sitting across from her.

When Heero and Fate arrived at HQ, they headed straight to Commander Une's office.

"Hello, Phoenix. I see you have brought her."

Heero nodded. Preventer Earth looked at the new recruit.

"I have seen your credentials. Welcome to the Preventers Miss…"

"Lowe. Fate Lowe."

Une flashed a look over at Heero. He nodded indicating that he already knew. She looked back over at Fate.

"As for a code name?"

"I would like to be called Angel."

"Very well, Preventer Angel. Heero will show you to your living quarters and get you a uniform. Once you are settled in, he will take you through all the rules, regulations, and your paperwork. You two should get to know each other. You are his new partner, after all."

"Understood."

"You two will be given your first assignment tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Both Preventers saluted and left the room.

'They really are two of a kind.' Une thought to herself, as she watched them.

That night dreams haunted Fate's mind as she slept. Images of Prussian Blue eyes behind dark brown hair. The barrel of a gun in front of her face. When her alarm went off, she had already been awake for two hours, contemplating what them dreams meant.

"Could they have been memories? But why would they be coming back now?" she said to herself, as she got ready for her first official day as a Preventer.

She met Heero in the conference room.

"Morning, Yuy."

"Morning."

They sat silently as two more people in Preventers uniforms came walking into the room. They all sat in silence. When Commander Une walked in, they all stood. She sat and they followed.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Morning." everyone in the room replied, simultaneously.

"Preventer Angel, I trust you found everything acceptable."

"Affirmative."

"For those of you who have not yet met her, this is Fate Lowe aka Preventer Angel. She is the newest addition to the team. Angel, you already know Phoenix. This is…"

"Preventers Wind and Fire, Milliardo and Lucrezia Peacecraft." the young woman finished.

"Yes, quite. Now, down to business. Wind, Fire, any news."

"We have come to the conclusion that the explosion, was just as it appeared, an accident. We have decided that it is best to close the case at that."

Heero jumped out of his seat.

"So you're giving up on her! You of all people, Zechs, were the last person I would have thought would give up hope that Relena was still alive!"

"There is no proof, Heero. We have been searching for over a year. Don't you think we would have found something by now?"

"Then keep looking!"

"If she were still alive Heero, don't you think she would have contacted us by now?"

"She could be in a coma somewhere! She might even be alive and well, living somewhere, and not even remember who she is!"

"The only way for her to have survived is if she were picked up immediately. We have checked all of the coma and amnesia patients in the known universe. I checked them all personally myself. If my sister had been one of them, I would have found her already."

Heero stormed out of the room. Milliardo just hung his head. Fate got up to follow after him.

"Preventer Angel, stop. There's nothing you can do to help. Even though he won't admit it, he loves that girl with all his heart, even to this day. He just can't believe the fact that she's gone. Relena Peacecraft was his reason to live. She saved him from himself. Now that she's gone, he's completely lost."

Fate sat back down.

"Since Phoenix is unavailable at this time. You will not be given a mission until he is able to return to duty. You are to study the rules and regulations along with your daily physical training until further notice."

"Understood."

"Wind, Fire, I expect that you will need a little while to come to terms with the conclusion as well. You will be on inactive status until then. Dismissed."

The three Preventers left the room.

"Rest in Peace, Relena. You gave it to us all in life, I hope that you found it in death."

Fate wondered down to the training room. She walked in to find Heero beating on a punching bag. He was, once again, wearing his green tank top and black spandex shorts. He stopped when he heard her enter.

"Leave."

She took another step towards him.

"I can't. I've been told to go about my daily routine."

"Whatever."

Heero started his onslaught on the punching bag again. Fate walked over to the treadmill and started running. All of a sudden, the punching bag sailed across the room hitting the wall beside her. She stopped and turned around. Heero was standing in the middle of the room, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. She got off the treadmill and walked over to him.

"Heero."

"I promised her."

"What?"

"I promised her that I would find whoever did this and make them pay for her death."

"It was an accident."

"Accidents are only miscalculations."

"Exactly, there's nothing you could have done."

Suddenly, Heero had his hands around her neck, pushed up against the wall. His eyes filled with anger. She brought her hands up and tried to pry his hands away from her throat. When she realized she would die if she didn't do something soon, she wrapped her leg around his. In one swift motion, Heero's legs came out from underneath him and he fell to the ground. The impact, knocked the air out of his lungs and made him release his hold on her. She jumped away from him as he sprang to his feet. They squared off with each other. Heero charged at Fate but she leaped into the air and landed behind him. He turned around and was met with an uppercut that sent him flying.

"I expected more from the original Perfect Solider. You're letting your emotions get the better of you Heero."

They circled one another. Heero was the first to move in. He landed a kick to Fate's stomach that made her double over. Then a swift knee to the head sent her flying backwards. As she recovered and stood up, she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I'll kill you."

'Why does this seem so familiar?'

Hazel eyes locked with Prussian blue.

"Go ahead, Heero. Kill me."

'Where do I know the look in those eyes from, and that voice?"

Heero's hand tightened around the trigger. They stood there staring at one another. Suddenly, Heero's eyes grew wide and his hand dropped to his side. The gun fell to the floor.

Two weeks later, everyone returned to HQ. Heero, Fate, Milliardo, and Noin were the only one's that weren't present. That's when they all got the news. Duo was comforting Hildi while holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. Quatre and Dorathy wept openly along with Auora. Trowa was silent but the look in his eyes told you he was mourning the loss of a good friend. Wufei held Sally as she cried on his shoulder.

Images of sapphire blue and honey blonde haunted his mind as he tried to sleep that night. Suddenly they had been replaced by hazel and burgundy. He hadn't had dreams like these since her death but now they had come back. Why? Was it her? This girl that knew so much about him but yet he knew very little about her. This girl that, in many ways, reminds him of Relena.

The next morning the conference room was silent. Nobody wanted to be the one to break it. Duo looked around and noticed that Heero, Milliardo, and Noin were not there. He also noticed the red-head at the end of the table.

'Must be Heero's new partner.'

Commander Une walked in. Today, nobody stood. She sat down to start the meeting.

"Morning everyone. I know that we were all hit hard yesterday. So, it's a good thing that I don't have any important missions for any of you. I would like to introduce to you Preventer Angel, Fate Lowe. She is, as you all probably know, Phoenix's new partner."

"It is nice to meet you all."

"We will save the reports for tomorrow. Dismissed."

The Preventer agents filed out.

"Angel, may I see you for a moment?"

Fate walked over to the Commander. Une waited for everyone to leave before beginning.

"I understand you had a confrontation with Yuy. I thought I told you to let him be."

"I went to work out and he was there. It's not like I followed him or anything."

"But, you did start it, did you not."

"I was concerned. I merely stated my opinion on the matter."

"Apparently, he didn't like your opinion. From what I've heard, he held you at gunpoint."

"Affirmative."

"It doesn't really take that much to set Heero off. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

Fate turned and left the room. Une shook her head at the closed oak panel.

"Two Perfect Soldiers on the same team. This could get worse before it gets better."

Fate walked into the cafeteria. She was greeted by a young man with a meter long braid.

"Welcome to the gang Angel. I am…"

"Preventer Death, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Duo Maxwell. This must be Preventer Scavenger, your wife and former OZ solider, Hildi."

"Yup. That's us. Oh here come the other's. I'm sure you already know them as well."

"Of course."

The rest of the Preventer gang walked over to join them.

"Preventer Flight, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, Triton Bloom aka Trowa Barton. Preventer Heart, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock and heir to the Winner family, Quatre Raberba Winner. Preventer Dragon, pilot of the Gundam Altron and lone descendent of the Long clan, Wufei Chang. Preventer Water, his wife and former Major in the Alliance military, Sally. Nice to finally meet you all. I am Preventer Angel, pilot of the Gundam Dark Angel, Fate Lowe. I must be going now."

They all just stared after her.

Heero sat in his room mulling over his dreams from the night before. Why had her appearance changed? Was his mind telling him that he was falling for this woman? Granted, she was beautiful. Sometimes he caught himself staring at her lithe form as she trained. They got to know one another very well. He had found that she was much like he had been when he first came to Earth. He wished there was some way to help her regain some of her former self, before Dr. J got a hold of her. He just didn't know how. This made him think more of Relena. He still couldn't face the fact that she was gone. As he held the image of his Angel in his mind, her hair slowly grew shorter and darker. Her eyes turned from the beautiful sapphire to a faint hazel. He got up and left his room.

Duo walked into the quarters that him and Hildi shared. He turned on the light and jumped.

"Heero, what are you doin' here buddy?"

"I think I might have found her."

"Who?"

"Relena."

"Where?"

"She's here."

"What?"

"Fate. When we first met, she told me she had been with Dr. J and the others, training for a year."

"They're still alive!"

"Apparently. She had been in coma. When she woke up, she couldn't remember anything of her past."

"Now that I think about it, she does look kinda like Relena."

"Yes. I have some more investigating to do before we confront anybody about it though, so please don't say anything."

"I won't."

Heero walked into the hanger. He walked up to Wing Zero and jumped into the cockpit.

"Zero engage."

The mobile suit came to life. Heero connected with the system installed in the cockpit and asked it the many questions he had running through his mind. One in particular. When Heero was done he disengaged from the system and jumped down from the cockpit.

"Shut down."

The mobile suit grew dark again as Heero turned around. Fate stood in front of him.

"Relena."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, what is it Fate?"

"I was just coming to see if you would like to join all of us?"

"Where are you going?"

"Trowa's sister's circus troop is in town. Trowa is going to perform with them. Duo thought it would be nice if we all went to see the show."

"Sounds good."

They walked out of the hanger and joined the others.

The performance was wonderful. Everyone had a good time. After the show they were all invited backstage. They met all the performers and even had dinner with them.

Fate walked into her bathroom and removed her contacts. She blinked the sapphire eyes. She undressed and took a shower. As she let the warm water run over her body, she thought back on the day.

"Why did he call me Relena?"

She turned off the water and toweled off. She wrapped the towel around her hair. She snatched another towel of the shelf and wrapped it securely around her body. She stepped through the doorway and froze. Her sapphire eyes locked with a pair of Prussian blue orbs in the darkness.

"Heero, come out of the shadows."

Heero did as he was asked.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, I believe we do. Do you mind if I get dressed first?"

Heero turned around as Fate took off the towel and got dressed in her night clothes.

"You can turn back around."

Heero tuned around to see Fate wearing a blood red, spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black, boy-short underwear. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. He had to take a minute to regain his composure. He sat down at the desk in the room. When she was done brushing her hair, she brushed her teeth. When she was done with that, she walked over and sat down on her bed.

"So, Heero, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Do you want to remember anything of your past Fate?"

"I've never really thought about it. But, I have had a some interesting dreams as of late."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there was something familiar about the scene in the gym the other day."

"So you felt it too?"

"What?"

"I knew I had seen that look before."

Heero turned and looked into Fate's eyes. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're blue."

"They always have been. I wear contacts to change the color."

"I see. Can I ask you a question? Did you change your hair color too?"

"Yes. It was blonde when I woke up. Dr. J decided I needed to cut it in order to make it easier for me to complete my missions. I decided to dye it too. I figured, if I was going to change my look, I might as well go all the way."

Heero sat in silence as he listened to the voice he knew so well. When she was done, he got up and walked over to the bed side. Fate stood up and looked him in the eye. They stood there, like that, in silence for a few moments.

"Heero?"

Suddenly, Heero's arms were wrapped around Fate tightly and he was crying into her hair.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

Fate struggled against him for a minute. She stopped as something hit her.

'This just feels right. It feels like I've wanted this for so long.'

She slowly wrapped her arms around Heero and snuggled into his chest. When they pulled apart, they looked at one another.

"Heero, why does this feel right?"

"Because, if you are who I think you are, we've both wanted this for a very long time."

"Who do you think I am Heero?"

They sat down on the bed and Heero turned towards her.

"If I tell you, will you agree to a DNA test so we can be positive?"

"Yes. If you are waiting for me when we find out, no matter what the outcome, I'll do it."

"I have watching you the whole time you've been here. I knew that there was something familiar about you. I know you, Relena Peacecraft."

Heero walks into Sally Poe's office.

"Hello, Heero. What can I do for you this morning?"

He pulled a vial out of the pocket of his Preventer jacket.

"I need you to run this against the DNA we have in file for Relena."

"Why Heero?"

"Call it a personal favor. As soon as you get the results I want to be the first person to know. Don't say anything to anybody else."

"Ok Heero."

She took the vial from Heero. Heero turned and walked out of the room.

Heero found Fate in the gym. She was sparing with Wufei.

"Hey, Wufei. Mind if I steal her for a second?"

They stopped. Turned to each other and bowed. Wufei grabbed a towel and his gym bag. He walked over towards the door. Before leaving, he turned to the two now standing in the middle of the room.

"You got yourself a good one there Yuy. She's not just some weak onna."

Sally walked into Heero's office with a serious look on her face. She handed a folder to Heero. He opened it and looked through the contents. He closed the folder and put it down on the desk.

"And you haven't said anything to anybody about this."

"Correct. No one knows. Are you even going to tell me who the blood came from?"

"I will be calling an emergency meeting, in the conference room, tomorrow morning. Be there and you'll find out."

"Ok."

Sally walked out of the office. Heero dialed Commander Une's extension on his vidphone.

"What is it, Phoenix?"

"I need to call an emergency meeting for tomorrow morning. The entire gang needs to be there. Preventer or not."

"What is this about Heero?"

"It's confidential. But, I will tell you, it's good news for everybody."

The next day Heero walked into the conference room. Seated there was the entire gang. Milliardo, Noin, Duo, Hildi, Trowa, Auora, Catherine, Quatre, Dorathy, Wufei, Sally, Une, and Marimiea.

"Thank you all for coming here today. As you all know, I am not one for long-winded speeches, so I will get right to the point. Relena Peacecraft."

"We already came to a conclusion on that matter."

"But, it was the wrong one, Wind. Relena is alive."

Everybody had the exact same stunned look on their faces.

"Do you have proof of your claim?" Commander Une inquired.

Sally stood.

"Yes, he does. I ran the test myself yesterday."

"What? You knew about this and didn't tell anyone?"

"I told her not to."

"Well, then where has my sister been?"

"For the past couple of weeks, she has been right under our noses."

"What are you talking about?"

Heero walked over to the doors to the conference room and opened them. Sapphire eyes flashed from behind short, layered honey blonde hair. Heero wrapped his arm around the young woman's waist and escorted her forward. She was wearing her Preventers uniform.

"Everybody I would like to reintroduce you to Relena Peacecraft aka Fate Lowe."

"I still don't remember anything from my past. Heero has promised to help me and be there for me."

"It's the least that I can do. You helped me out of the same situation."

"I hope the rest of you will also help me."

"Of course we will Lena. You're the glue that holds the gang together."

Everybody gathered around and welcomed Relena back with hugs and tears of joy.

Later that night, Heero and Relena walked up the stairs to the Peacecraft mansion. They were greeted at the door by the Peacecraft's trusty butler.

"Mr. Yuy. Good evening to you."

"Good evening, Peagan."

"I'll get Mr. Milliardo for you. Oh, who is this with you?"

Relena looked up.

"Miss. Relena!"

Peagan embraced the young woman before him. Milliardo and Noin walked into the foyer.

"Welcome home, Relena."

Over the next six months Relena slowly gained back her memories and the length of her hair. With each one that came to her she became more and more like her old self again. Although she still remained a solider in the Preventers forces, she did regain her humanity. That was due, in most part, to Heero.

"Heero, I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"You brought me back. You never gave up on me."

"You never gave up on me either. I'm just happy that you're finally back. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"You missed me Heero?"

"Of course I missed you. I love you, Relena. Even though I never admitted it to you or anybody else for that matter, I've loved you since the day that we met."

"On the beach."

"No. In A.C. 191."

"So that was you that I bumped into in the hallway?"

"You do remember?"

"Of course. I've wanted to ask you, if it really was you, for years."

Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck. Heero wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer together. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Relena. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Heero."

Heero bent down and their lips met in the first of many kisses to come.

AN: So what did you guys think? I personally love it!!! Please read & review. Thank you. 'Til next time.

Fate Lowe


End file.
